


Pigtail Puller

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But he's Sami idiot, Gay, Kevin and Dean are best friend, Kevin is a idiot, M/M, Melanin Martinez, Pigtail Puller, Sami and Kevin are childish but still cute, Slash, crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kevin is an fucking pigtail puller.





	

Title: Pigtail Puller

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Sami/Kevin

Characters: Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and Dean Ambrose

Summary: Kevin is an fucking pigtail puller.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Dammit Sami, don't walk away from me! Sami!" Kevin Owens shouted ignoring the looks he received from everyone. It was already common knowledge that the two Canadian were in an relationship so there was no reason to hide it.

Sami Zayn stopped to throw something back at Kevin hitting the man directly in the face. Kevin glared back before looking down to see the engagement ring sitting on the ground. Kevin heart broke at the ring and the hurt look Sami sent him.

"Sami-"

"You asked Hunter for own rivalry without talking to me! You promised me we would be helping each other not fighting more! God, I was gonna go with it because maybe there was an good reason but you changed! All that mess out there about me not being really or good enough wasn't in scripted! You truly do hate me or is your fucked up way of showing love?!" Sami shouted.

Kevin rubbed his face as he tired to approached his fiancé only to get Sami backing away.

"Sami it's good for busin-"

"Don't you fucking finish that sentence."

"I was already almost done with it." Kevin asked smartly. Sami's eyes narrowed "You think your so fucking smart-"

"I did graduate from college so I suppose I am smart."

Sami threw his hands up as he turned away leaving Kevin who realized he probably added fuel to the gas fire. Rushing after the other Canadian, Kevin gathered Sami in his arms desire the other man's attempts to break free.

"I'm sorry Sami."

"Your not. Kevin your always bringing me down or being an smart-ass, some days I doubt you truly love me like you promise." Sami whispered, hating how broken his voice sounded. Kevin sighed as he pressed an kiss towards his fiancé neck softly nibbling the skin.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done but I can't promise I'll change."

"Kevi-"

"I'm an asshole and you know that. I can't say I'll change my personality because I'm not going to. Yes, I'm mean to you but I'm an mean person generally. Hell I cuss Dean out despite him being one of my closest friends, simply because I feel like it somedays. You knew this when we got together so why are you acting different now."

Sami rolled his eyes at the confession but he knew it was all true. Kevin was mean to everyone including his own parents so why did Sami think it would be different. Sighing Sami glanced at Kevin to see the other man staring at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Your an pigtail puller but your my pigtail puller." Sami whispered as Kevin smirked pressing an kiss to his brow before pulling something out his pocket.

Sami eyes widen at his engagement band, forgetting he threw it at the other man. Kevin slipped the tungsten band back Sami's hand kissing it.

"We good cry baby."

"Just fine, pigtail puller."


End file.
